


Literally Normal

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Female Solo, Incest, Lemon, Masturbation, Puberty, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Lori is really super horny but school and family keep getting in the way.





	1. One of Those Days

**Author's Notes:**

Another story that was intended to be a multichapter fic but I wimped out on cause I've got too much on my mind. This was written for my friend, Trico, awhile ago and I finally got around to posting it.

There's a teaser at the end, for what was meant to come in the future, but other than that you just have a really horny Lori trying to survive long enough until she can take care of her itch. I thought it was pretty funny myself~

I hope you all enjoy~

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

LITERALLY NORMAL

Chapter 1: One of Those Days

Have you ever just got so hot and bothered at school that you literally just take the family van over a curb to get through the red light before the other traffic could so much as inch forward?

You just sit there, knowing your dad's prized captain chair is getting a little wet, and you kinda really hope he believes you when you tell him Lily spit up on it.

Again.

Yeah, pretty miserable right?

Have you ever literally shoved your little brother out of the way, hearing him call you a colorful name he probably learned from one of his lame ass hentai mags he thought were super well hidden under his mattress, but you found them anyway because you're the oldest and they literally can't hide anything from you?

Or have you did everything you possibly could to get your roommate to leave the room but for the  _love of God, Leni, your glasses are on your_   **fucking head, please stop asking and let me have some privacy!?**

Lori has.

And today was  _bad._

Oh, it started out just fine, you know.

She was minding her own business, getting a few helpful hints (aka, correct answers) from Carol, and ace-ing this test in a way that would have left her feeling pretty savvy; if she hadn't gotten her cards stacked by the school's resident nerd queen.

Sigh. Time to punish Luan again for no other reason than oldest sibling's privilege.

Anyway, things were going pretty good.

At least...

Until she was busy changing clothes in the locker room.

And, well, y'know how these things go.

One second your thighs barely brush together. The next you're ready to rip your clothes off in public and fuck the nearest inanimate object.

The last three hours of school were pure torture.

Then, she had to pick up all the kids because "Oh, Lori, since you're old enough now, we think it's time for you to take on a little more responsibility" which was a pretty great thing, except she didn't want to deal with Lynn packing half the gym's sports equipment in the car. (Oh, Lori, I forgot my lucky jock strap!) Lynn was lucky the van was still there when she got back, and unironically, the thirteen year old quite enjoyed entering a moving vehicle with her sick parkour moves.

Lori, however, couldn't appreciate it because she had one thing on her mind.

And no, Lola, it wasn't about which makeup looked better for your upcoming pageant.

And no, Lucy, literally any other time I'd be able to give you something that would rhyme with "monster bait," but fuck...

And no, Lincoln, for the love of God, don't be showing me your goofy comics with hyper-realistic sexy male studs in it and skimpy-clad damsels in distress that have ass for  _dayssss_.

God, she couldn't get home fast enough.

And when she finally had Leni out the door, she locked it. Making sure to deactivate the  _1-2-3-4-5_  code, put in just for her ditzy sister's ease of access.

She fell down, backward with a healthy flop, onto her sheets and looked at the ceiling.

Then, her thighs schlicked together, and her eyebrows furrowed.

Alright, it was time to do this.

She used her shoulders and heels as leverage to bow her waist up into the air.

She flicked the button open and yanked her shorts and panties down her legs.

She didn't have time to dilly dally and take it slow.

She didn't even take them all the way off; just down to her ankles, and  _god_  the cool air hitting her burning core felt so good.

_Fuck..._  her fingers slid up her thighs, returning to her waist... but taking a pleasant detour between her legs, up, up, up...

Her toes clenched and she let out a moan, her shoulders lifting off the bed as her head threw itself back against the sheets.

Her fingers slipped through her lower lips, her middle finger flicking her clit; causing such a reaction in the horny teen girl.

Oh God that felt good.

And it was a good thing she was already  _so wet_  because she couldn't wait any longer before re-positioning her middle finger at her entrance and pushing into her vagina, all the way till the knuckle was pressing into her lips.

She curled her finger inside, and pulled it back out, practically scraping across her walls with her fingernail.

She yanked her shirt up and stuffed it into her mouth to keep her family from hearing her scream in pleasure.

Her heels dug into the mattress as her hips started thrusting up into her hand.

Oh God, it was feeling so good.

Cool air brushed across her naked stomach.

Her hand left the shirt in her mouth. Her teeth were biting into the blue fabric hard, to keep her moans quiet.

Her fingers went to her bra and they squeezed her breast.

A spasm rippled across her stomach as she pushed another finger into her pussy, and for a split second her mouth opened just enough to let out a moan her shirt couldn't hold back.

She briefly hoped that no one heard that, but as her two fingers fucked her hard and fast, and her sheets were soaking through, she literally forgot it and gave herself over to her masturbation.

She rolled onto her side, reaching out for her pillow, pulling it to her chest and hugging it tightly.

Her thighs clamped down on her wrist in this position.

But she didn't stop.

She kept it up.

_Schlick, schlick, schlick._

Her shirt fell from her lips as she jerked, like a lightning bolt hitting her body.

But it was ok because she could barely breathe, she was so hot, burning alive... she couldn't even moan, could barely gasp...

Her face looked like she was in exquisite pain, and her mouth was open in a silent scream.

Her little toes clenched again and her thighs opened and closed on her arm; her knees knocked against each other.

She let go of the pillow to slip her bra up, over one of her breasts, and her fingers squeezed her boob quickly, basically attacking it.

She rolled onto her back once again and threw her legs wide apart, throwing her hips high into the air, and finally she found her voice to let out a scream... one she remembered to cover with her hand.

Or so she thought.

As her fingers worked her clit and pussy so fast, it was like a blur, and the wet sound of her arousal was nearly obscene, and the room was so fragrant with her musky scent... she finally found what she'd been needing for hours.

Her body fell back to the mattress, limp and shaking.

Her breasts heaved, one still covered by her bra, the over a little pink because she was too rough with it.

Her mouth gasped for air.

But she was smiling.

She wiped the sweat from her bangs, noticing that she'd literally need a shower after that workout.

She heard some noise to the side, and not thinking anything about it, she turned to look at it.

And her heart froze.

A pair of eyes took off as fast as they could. But she wasn't looking at that.

She hurriedly rolled her sheets over herself, suddenly ashamed of her carelessness.

And all she could think about was that white hair, and what he probably saw his oldest sister doing...


	2. We Have to Talk

**Author's Notes:**

Things, thankfully, can change. So, I have some news to give you guys! To put myself on some type of schedule, I plan to update one story every weekend. I'm going to try to rotate between this one,  _Playing Games,_  and  _Marry Me._  If I find the motivation, I'll also be publishing a few oneshots alongside these chapters. So, I hope you guys enjoy! :D

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Chapter 2: We Have to Talk

It wasn't the end of the world, right?

Right.

…

No.

No, wrong. It was literally the end of the world!

Lori broke her brother! She couldn't even wait long enough to check that the door was shut. She just yanked her shorts down and slammed her hand inside. Fuck protecting her younger siblings! She was a despicable sister!

_Oh, my God…_

Lori was on her bed, reading article after article…

Learning how a lot of serial killers and spouse beaters became that way because of incestual trauma they suffered as kids.

She didn't want Lincoln to grow up as a mass murderer all because he saw his older sister jilling herself!

A few tear drops fell onto her lap as she read all the list of problems he was gonna suffer.

He might not be able to get it up now unless his future wife dresses up like his sister to re-enact the first time he experienced sexuality.

He might never be able to get it up at all because he's so traumatized and in so much mental pain and anguish.

_Oh, God, no…_

He… h-he might experiment on his little sisters to explore a… a twisted and corrupt desire that he now has.

_Fuck you, Lori, you ruined your brother's life!_

The teenage blonde fell backward onto her pillow and slammed her face into the fluffiness. And she bawled her eyes out as she played every scenario over and over again inside her mind. But no matter which way she looked at it, she always came back to the same conclusion.

Lincoln Loud's sex life was over; probably his ENTIRE life was thrown to the gutter! And it was all Lori's fault. She did this, and… and she had to fix it.

She sat up, sniffling and wiping her black mascara streaks from her face.

_Ok, get it together, Lori._

She has to fix this. Not just for Lincoln, but for her sisters and his future family!

Right, so… what could she do?

Lori held her knees and looked up at the ceiling.

_Think, Lori, what can you do?_

Sooo, Lincoln is probably scared and confused right now. He… might be googling what the hell Lori was doing, to find answers and help him understand and make sense of it all. He might find porn… incest porn… and might learn how to jack off. He might wire his brain so he only gets aroused by watching videos of brothers watching their horny sisters jill their selves…

_Ok, stop it, Lori. It's not too late._

He doesn't need google, if she just… gave him the answers…

Right?

Right.

She needed to talk to him anyway. She needed to make sure he knew that masturbation was healthy and normal… she might also have to explain what it is cause she'd like to think he's the pure, innocent little brother she held in her arms the day he came back from the hospital. His pink skin, his wispy hair, his tiny eyes staring up at her like she was his entire world…

Before she knew it she was laying on her back, holding a pillow to her chest, and smiling so big.

His first word was "sis" and he said it to  _her_.

Lori would never forget. She couldn't lose that, couldn't lose him. She had to fix this and restore their relationship.

She tossed the pillow aside and got up off her bed. Facing the door, she took a breath.

Lori knew what she was going to do.

* * *

The blonde seventeen year old was standing in front of the old closet door. She touched the handle and remembered running inside the old place with Luna hot on her heels. The two giggled as they moved boxes out of the way and hid behind them. They snickered as they heard Leni's high pitched voice come from the hallway.

"I totes gonna find you!"

Leni never did find them, Lori reminisced. Instead she'd found a book in mom's old craft room, which was now the twins' bedroom. It was a book on how to make clothes.

Lori smiled as she moved her hand up and, taking a steadying breath, knocked raptly.

"Come in," her only male sibling replied.

Lori took a moment to look around the hallway.

Luan was chasing the twins around with a camera, filming those precious memories where Lola tackled her twin sister to the ground, put her in a headlock, and challenged the house.

" _Anyone else want a piece of Lola Loud!? No!? I didn't think so!_ "

Lori looked toward her bedroom on the other end of the hallway, and smiled as Lucy was holding up two identical gothic dresses and asking Leni's advice on which one looked the spookiest.

_Alright, Lori, quit stalling._

She took a deep breath, raising her shoulders nearly to her ears, and let it go with an audible exhale.

Her heart was racing as she opened the door, stepped inside, and shut it behind her. Her hands were now clasped behind her back, and she was sporting a sheepish grin.

Lincoln was sitting at his desk; and as soon as he realized it was Lori that had entered his room, his face turned scarlet and returned to his computer.

The teen girl stepped forward.

_His future is riding on you not screwing this up, Lori._

"Lincoln," she hugged herself with her arms, "We need to talk."

The boy refused to look at her for a moment. Then, he turned toward her and nodded at his bed.

Both siblings moved awkwardly to the mattress, sitting down with several feet between them.

Lori looked at the ground, her hands folded on her lap.

Lincoln was fidgeting, playing with his clothes; starting to reach for Bun Bun, and stopping because he didn't want to look immature around Lori.

"Sooo," she started, looking at her brother.

He turned to her and saw her staring. He quickly blushed and dipped his eyes down. Then, he realized he was staring at her lap, where her hand had-

He gulped and looked at the floor, burning even hotter.

Lori sighed; none of his behavior escaped her notice.

Was she too late to fix this?

"Look, tell me what you saw, and we'll go from there."

Lincoln tugged on his collar as his eyes darted over to Lori's shorts, her bare thighs, her fingers clasped over her lap…

"I-I saw you, um," he trailed off.

Lori wanted to touch his shoulder, to reassure him, but thought better of it.

"It's ok, Lincoln. I won't get angry."

Her little brother looked up at her and she smiled for him. His shoulders relaxed a little, and his chest loosened to let in a few soothing breaths.

"I… heard noises and got worried…"

Lori nodded at him, watching as Lincoln's cheeks burned, as he turned his eyes down at her lap before gazing at the floor again.

"I saw you moving on the bed. Y-your… shorts were down your legs and your hand was..."

He pulled his on collar, almost expecting Lori to pound him for even seeing that much.

But she never touched him or made any noise of disapproval.

So, he continued, "Y-your hand was moving between your legs. You lifted your shirt a-and, um."

He looked back at her face, and Lori was surprised to see the guilt in his eyes.

"I saw your- uh, y-your boob and your hand touching it. I-I'm sorry, Lori, I- I knew it was wrong to watch but I was too curious."

He started to shake, his lips quivered. Lori knew it was time, and she slipped an arm around his shoulders, pulling his cheek to her breast.

"Shh, it's ok, Lincoln. Did you see anything else?"

He nodded, his cheek scratching her comforting chest.

"Y-yeah, you were s-saying bad words-" Lori blushed, "-then, you s-screamed and went quiet. I… I got worried and wanted to ask if you were ok, but then you turned and saw me."

She felt him stiffen in her arms.

"I got scared, and I knew I shouldn't have watched, so I ran. I'm sorry, Lori."

His head drooped, but he leaned into her, giving himself over to her punishment.

Lori frowned, and stroked his back, holding him close to her heart.

"It's ok, Lincy, I... it was my fault. I should have locked the door. You're not in trouble."

Lincoln nodded his head, accepting her words for now.

Lori continued rubbing his back, and when she felt his hands slip around her waist, she hugged him as well. Both siblings squeezed each other in a tight embrace. Lincoln turned his head, laying his ear on her breast, listing to her life's rhythm. Lori laid her chin on his snowy hair.

"You're probably curious about this, ain't you?" Lori asked him softly, her jaw moving in his fluffy hair.

She felt him nod, and Lori chuckled.

"I can't blame you. I was really curious when I was eleven, too."

She pulled him from her chest and turned herself so she was facing him.

Their legs were touching each other. Her hands were on his shoulders. His hands were still lightly wrapped around her waist.

"It's literally normal, Lincoln. When you get older, you start feeling things- feeling like you need to touch certain places, l-like, um, like I did."

He blinked.

"Will it feel good to touch my wiener like that?"

Lori felt her cheeks blush as a fleeting image of Lincoln touching himself filled her mind.

"Yeah, it'll feel really good, and it's perfectly healthy to touch yourself."

Her fingers squeezed his shoulders.

"Don't feel ashamed of it, ok? It just means you're becoming a man. But don't rush it either!" she hurried to tell him, "It'll happen when it happens, alright?"

Lincoln nodded.

"Alright."

She poked his cheek.

"And don't do it in front of your other sisters."

Lori gave him a wide smile as the boy nodded a silent oath to obey her.

"If you have any questions about it, you can always talk to me, ok? That's what big sisters are for."

Lincoln grinned and nodded his head.

"I will, Lori. I promise."

Lori nodded and slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.

They held each other for a few moments, and Lori kissed his forehead as they slowly let go. Lincoln pushed his lips onto her cheek right as their arms fell away.

The older girl got up and walked out of his room, leaving her brother alone to his thoughts. She touched her cheek, which was tingling now.

Lincoln didn't know why, but his eyes couldn't leave her butt as she sauntered away from his room.

And for the second time in his life, he felt a twinge in his groin. A curious feeling… that felt kinda nice. The first time he felt that was when he saw Lori touching herself on her bed.

Is that what Lori was talking about? Was that the urge to touch himself that he'd get when he became a man?

He'd ask her later on.

But he couldn't get it out of his mind, and the tingling only grew more insistent.

So, maybe that's why Lori shoved him out of the way and ran up to her room?

His hand drifted down to his pants and he rubbed his groin a few times.

He hummed and waited for something to happen.

Hmm, maybe he could ask Lori what a boy has to do to make it feel good?

Yeah, he would do that, but later. Right now, he had a brand new limited edition Ace Savvy comic to dive into and it wasn't gonna read itself.


	3. Getting Comfortable

**Author's Notes:**

So, I'm not entirely sure what to do with my Lenicoln story just yet. I know where I want to go, just not sure how to get there yet. So, enjoy another chapter of Lori and Lincoln in the meantime! :D

I also want to thank Siege and Gabe for their help in planning this story out. Some humorous drama should start in the next chapter, and I'm hoping it goes well.

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting Comfortable

Lori was brushing her hair in front of the vanity. Leni had finished her nightly ritual of fifty strokes, and was peacefully snoozing under her pink bedsheets. The oldest girl took the time to unwind and lean back in the chair.

She was a good sister today. She helped her brother come back from the depths of destruction and insanity, and now he was gonna live a long, healthy, well-adjusted life.

_You're a good sister, Lori._

She smiled as she sat the brush aside and got her facial cream out.

Right as she opened the lid, she heard light tapping at the door.

She turned around in her seat with a cocked eyebrow.

"Literally who would be up this late at night?" she whispered to herself.

With a sigh, she got up from her chair.

Lori's loose boxers and tank top swished around her as she walked over to the door on her bare feet.

She opened it just a sliver and peeked outside.

"Who is it?" she asked quietly.

A hand touched the door, pressing it against her, trying to get in.

"It's me, Lori," her one and only brother replied, "Let me in."

The girl moved aside and opened the door for him. As he passed by, she noticed his cheeks pink.

_Oh, crap,_  she thought to herself as she hurriedly lifted her straps back over her shoulders, hoping he didn't see too much.

Not that he hadn't seen her breast before anyway, but-

_Ok, you're overthinking things again, Lori._

It's only been a handful of hours since their talk earlier. He was in her room much quicker than she expected, but he was trusting her.

This was a valuable improvement.

She had to make good on her promise to help him; to not screw things up and ruin his life.

She took a breath and went to check on Leni.

The adorable blonde girl suddenly snored, loud enough to cut the silence into pieces.

"I didn't know Leni snored," Lincoln whispered as he slid up beside Lori.

Lori smiled as she lifted the pink blankets up to Leni's neck.

"Well, no one's perfect, Lincoln. Now, get on my bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

Soon, Lori had her blankets pitched into a tent, and the two siblings were huddled in the safety of her shelter.

Alone in just their pajamas, the two smiled at each other.

"So, what's up?" Lori asked him.

Lincoln warmed at her friendliness. For whatever reason, she was being nicer to him, and he liked it.

He scooted a little closer to her as his cheeks burned.

"R-right, so, uh... h-how do I do it?"

Lori blinked, tilting her head a little.

"Do what?"

Lincoln gulped and looked down at his pants. He gestured to his legs.

"Y-you know... feel good... I tried, and it didn't..." he coughed, "It didn't feel good, to say the least."

Lori's mouth opened, "Ohhh," her hands fidgeted with her boxers.

"Well, what did you try to do?"

The boy chuckled awkwardly, tugging on his collar.

"W-well, um, I grabbed it."

His entire body was burning.

"And?" she encouraged him to continue.

"A-and I tugged on it, but it didn't feel good. It hurt..."

"Ahh, I see."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before she touched his knee.

"Right, take your pants off, and I'll show you how to do it."

Lincoln's mouth gaped, his heart sputtered and spun.

"B-but, ain't that... y'know... weird?"

Lori smirked at him as she tugged on his pants.

"Not as weird as spying on your sister, Linc. Anyway, you don't have to take them all the way off; just enough to work with."

The boy gulped and scratched his neck.

"Are you sure you can't just, y'know..."

He held his hand up and lifted it up and down; all awkward and blushy.

"Give me a general idea to work with?"

Lori grinned at him, pushing his shoulder.

"C'mon, what's the problem? You got to see mine, didn't you? How is this different?"

The boy stared at his lap, his hands clutching his pants.

"I-I guess it's not..."

Lori was picking up some worries; worries that she wanted to disperse before they could grow and fester and destroy his vulnerable sexuality right at the beginning of puberty.

She touched his cheek.

"Hey, I already saw it a lot when you were a baby anyway. Me and Leni changed a lot of your diapers, Linc. I won't make fun of you either."

He looked up into her eyes, his face pressing into her palm.

"You can trust me, Linc," she assured him.

He found himself smiling just as his sister was. And then he took a breath and unbuttoned his pajama pants. He shimmied them and his briefs down to his knees, and held his breath.

Lincoln didn't know what to expect. But laughter, disgust, teasing... any of those, and more, were on his mind.

Lori didn't give any comment when she saw his penis, however. But she did tap his hand.

"Go ahead and take them off. It's better to be comfortable when doing this."

He felt some of his tension release as he kicked his bottoms off. He kept his socks on, though. Even though things were tense and warm, his feet tended to get chilly.

"Can I take my shirt off, too?" he asked.

"Of course," Lori told him as her eyes took in all of her brother.

Soon the boy was naked except for his socks. His hands were on his lap, his legs were outstretched, and he was smiling and waiting.

Lori felt her own breathing shake for a moment as she saw her brother's naked body only inches in front of her.

His penis was flaccid, but his balls were bigger than she remembered. His mound had some peach fuzz on it.

"R-right, show me what you did."

Lincoln coughed, "Well... ok."

His hand wrapped around his flaccid member and he pulled on it, flinching as pain shot up his spine.

"Ow," he cried, letting go of his dick.

"See? That doesn't feel good at all."

She couldn't help it. She had to smile at that.

Lincoln grimaced, and then pointed at her.

"Y-you promised you wouldn't laugh."

Lori shook her head, "I'm not laughing, am I?"

Lincoln pouted, holding his hands over his sore wiener.

Lori hummed.

"That's obviously not gonna work, so you need to try something else."

She looked at his crotch, and considered what to do.

"Have you tried stroking it?"

Lincoln shook his head.

"Like, petting Cliff? No, that sounds weird."

Lori tsked, "Nah, more like-"

She reached over for a hairbrush on the nightstand.

She planted the bristle-end between her thighs.

"Right, s-so let's pretend this brush is your co- your penis."

"Penis?"

"Y-yeah, that's what it's called. Now, pay attention."

She wrapped her hand around the thick handle; kinds shaking a little. Her face was burning with embarrassment.

"Right, so this is stroking it."

Her fingers started pumping up and down.

Lincoln watched her closely.

Lori watched him watching her, as she kept up the motion.

"Now, give that a try."

Lincoln wrapped his fingers around his flaccid dick, and slowly imitated his sister.

The good news was that it didn't hurt. The bad news, if it could even be called that, was that nothing was happening. He was feeling some tingles, but otherwise it wasn't feeling "good."

Lori watched him, and started frowning. His penis wasn't getting hard.

"Are you nervous?" she asked him kindly.

He shook his head.

"Not really. It... feels weird, but it's not amazing."

Lori nodded, "Yeah, I can tell. Your di- uh, penis should be getting bigger."

Lincoln looked at her funny.

"L-like it does when I see Rusty's magazines?"

Bingo! Lori smiled.

"Yeah! What makes you excited in those magazines?"

Lincoln blushed.

"Well, I-" he coughed, his hand still slowly pumping his small cock, "I like to see b-boobs."

Lori grinned wider.

"Really, well then, I'll just-"

But then, she stopped. Her phone was all the way over there, and it was off and charging. She spent too much time on it anyways. Plus, this little cocoon they made with her blanket was comfortable and warm now. She really didn't want to mess that up.

"Hmm, well... what if... I showed you my boobs? Would that help?"

They both saw his dick twitch and start growing, just a little.

Lincoln squeaked in embarrassment. But Lori just giggled.

"I think he agrees with me."

There wasn't a lot of room so she had Lincoln scoot a little away from her. She bent forward and pulled the tank top over her back, past her hair, and she tossed it on the bed, beside them.

She smiled even wider as she saw his strokes get firmer and his dick kept growing.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked him, a bit shy and flushed.

He nodded, his breathing getting harder, his hand almost blurring on his dick.

"W-would you lay down a-and make a se- um, a sexy look? Like one of those girls?"

Lori put her legs out and laid back without saying a word. But there's wasn't much room in their makeshift tent, so Lincoln was left kneeling beside her chest, leaning over her. Lori was looking up at him; his hand pumping his cock above her boob.

Her eyes were half lidded and she bit her lip.

"Like this?" she asked him, her voice and breath caressing his member.

He couldn't reply. He saw her smutty grin, her feverish eyes, and her naked breasts with hard, pink nipples. His breath caught and his eyes clenched shut.

Lori felt something in her body stirring. The desire to see his cute little face just as it was right now; full of lust and close to the edge of no return... She wanted to help him jump from that cliff. She wanted to be a part of this... His very first climax.

"Does it feel good, Lincoln?"

His eyes opened and locked with hers. He nodded, his face pink and starting to sweat.

Lori looked at his hand pumping his cock. She licked her lips.

"It looks really good to me. So hard... thick..."

Lincoln's hips were moving now as he fucked his hand without any thought other than not stopping.

"Do you feel a pressure yet? Like something is building up inside?"

He nodded his head, his hand coming down on her leg to steady himself.

Lori moaned as his weight settled on her thigh. Her skin was on fire beneath his palm.

"You're going to feel really good soon. Keep going, don't stop."

His eyes clenched closed once more and he hunched over her. His dick touched her breast, but he didn't notice.

Lori moaned again as his precum shlicked on her tit for a split second.

"L-Lori, w-would you, um..."

She smiled at him, giving him all the courage he needed to continue.

"S-say something dirty..."

Her eyes gazed lovingly at his cock. His hand was pumping it so hard, so good.

She bit her lip.

Her arm slid under her breasts and she pushed them up.

"You like my tits, don't you, Lincoln? They're making your cock so fucking hard."

Her other hand touched his thigh, and that contact coupled with Lori's naughty voice, was too erotic for the boy.

He cried out and his dick shot his cum all over Lori's exposed chest.

He nearly fell onto her before he caught himself and laid down beside her.

Both were grinning; then he realized her boobs were covered in white goo.

"What's that?"

Lori touched it, getting it on her finger and thumb. Rubbing it a little before grabbing her tank top and wiping it off.

"It's your semen. It comes out when you feel really good."

"Why does it come out though? What does it do?"

Lori balled up her shirt and tossed it onto the ground, satisfied that all his sticky cum was cleaned up.

"Alright, twerp, I'm too tired to answer anymore questions tonight."

Lincoln nodded, and pulled his pants back up. When he started to climb out of their tent, Lori grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lincoln looked down at her, his eyes perusing her milky breasts more than a few times.

"I thought you wanted to sleep."

Lori smiled, "Yeah, but you'll literally wake everyone up. Thin walls and squeaky floorboards. Remember?"

He was about to ask her where he was supposed to sleep-

She turned around, showing him her back, and snuggled into her blanket.

"Just sleep with me for tonight. We'll get cleaned up in the morning."

Lincoln felt his heart blossom with warmth, and he smiled as he slid up behind her.

Lori hummed as she felt him wrap an arm around her belly, and she grabbed it, threading her fingers through his, and pulled it up to her breasts.

His hips pushed into her butt, and his legs toyed with hers.

She could feel his nose pressing on her naked back, and his gentle breathing as he slowly fell asleep was so comforting to her.

As sleep started to overtake her, Lori thought to herself that this feeling of being spooned by her brother in the afterglow of helping him find his own pleasure...

It was something she could get used to.


	4. Secrets and Dishes

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets and Dishes

A messy mop of blonde hair shook about.

A feminine groan drifted about the room.

A hand shot out from the tangled blankets and limbs, clawing at the air.

"Or-E, n'off," Leni begged her sister, with a sleepy drawl.

Her alarm clock was going off, and it was irritating her sleepy ears.

Leni groaned again, turning onto her side and staring at her dreaded enemy.

"Wanna sleep in," she told him, "Totes stop, please?"

_Brrrng brrrrng._

"Meanie," she cursed him.

She tried drowning out the noise by stuffing her ears with her blanket.

It totes didn't work. Ugh!

Then, she tried sticking her hand out, but her arm wasn't long enough to reach him.

Finally, she stuck her leg out and wiggled her toes, but - _Eeep!_ \- it was totes cold on her toesies, and that was much worse than listening to him squawk like a bad birdie.

She was just about to bribe him with her week's allowance of chocolate, when a hand reached out and hit the snooze button.

"Aww, thanks, hand," she told the friendly helper.

Leni snuggled back into her nest, not minding how messy everything was, nor how much she'd have to brush her hair to get all the wrinkles out.

Fifty times, her mental note reminded her.

More noises were happening, and Leni's angelic eyelids were crinkling all grouchily and sleepily.

She opened her eyes, readying herself to give Lori a stern talking to about waking her up too early.

But her eyes ended up blinking in confusion when she saw not Lori, but Lincoln sitting up in bed, and-

She blushed.

Was he naked?

She pushed the blankets up her face, till just her eyes were peeking through.

Her young brother was swaying and moaning; very clearly tired. He got up onto his feet and pushed the sheets away-

Even Leni's eyes were blushing. She was sure of it!

Lincoln hurried to put on his briefs so none of his sisters would see him in the nude. He breathed a sigh of relief when he looked over and made sure that - yep! Leni's eyes were closed.

Leni was still watching him, through her eyelashes, whilst her eyes were just barely cracked.

Soon, her little brother was out the door and in the bathroom, but Leni was so confused.

Why was he in bed with Lori?

Why was he naked?

Leni suppressed a squeak when Lori suddenly sat up, and the sixteen year old blushed even harder.

Why was Lori topless!?

As her sister moved to put on clothes - and hide Lincoln's clothing - Leni was busy pretending she was asleep.

"I know you're awake, Leni," drawled Lori.

Leni gasped, sitting up and holding the blankets to her chest (just in case it was one of Luan's pranks and she was naked also).

"How did you know!?"

Lori smiled at her while she was making her bed.

"Cause you snore, Leni."

Leni growled, reaching for a pillow.

"I don't snore!"

Lori snorted like a piglet a couple times as she went to her sister, tugging on Leni's blanket.

"Yes you do!"

Leni glared at her, throwing the pillow at Lori's grinning face.

"Totes not!"

"Fine," Lori rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out to the side, "You only snore a tiny bit. Now get ready and let's go have breakfast."

Leni huffed, but even as she got ready for the day her mind couldn't let go of seeing Lincoln... and Lori... together.

Naked.

She'd have to talk to Luna about this!

Her stomach growled.

But she'd wait until after eating some yummy pancakes. Her belly was totes hungry.

* * *

For Rita, breakfast was a golden opportunity. She never considered herself an intrusive, stalkerish mother. But she cared about her kids' well being.

She'd do the occasional hole check in their sock drawers, and make sure their shoes were still good enough to walk in.

Sometimes she'd make sure the bedding didn't need washed as well, and some other bits and bobs that moms are known for sniffing out.

It had been awhile since she had checked Lori and Leni's room, so she popped in there for a quick.

Leni's side seemed to be in good condition. Aaaand Lori's seemed to be good as-

Oh wait- hold on. What's this on her sheets?

Was that a stain?

Rita got down and started sniffing it.

Oh my god...

Lori snuck a boy into her room!

Rita sat on the bed, holding her face in her hands.

It completely snuck up on her. When did her oldest grow up so fast!?

Rita shook her head and stood up.

Well, she wasn't gonna be like her mom!

She wasn't gonna make Lori sneak around behind her back and get knocked up at seventeen, and then every year afterward, for five years, until she finally supported her daughter!

Rita was gonna give her love, unlike her own mother - the self righteousness anti-lewd hag!

But she didn't want Lori making mistakes. Or having accidents.

So, whilst the kids were still eating, Rita tip toed down the stairs, peeked into the kitchen, made sure no one saw her sneaking into her bedroom...

She grabbed some condoms and a bottle of birth control pills.

Lynn and herself would have to cancel their date night that evening, but for Lori it was worth it!

Rita tip toed her way back to Lori's bedroom, the 007 theme playing in her head.

She hid the items in Lori's underwear drawer - and happened to notice a serious lack of sexy lingerie.

She'd have to give Lori a little extra, and maybe a tiny nudge toward the Victoria's Secret.

Yeah... Rita was the best mom ever.

Now, one might question why she was trying to support her daughter's promiscuity. And the answer was...

Lincoln.

See, incestual cases are becoming more common, said a psychology journal she'd read in dentistry school. And whilst she honestly didn't think her children would just spontaneously start screwing around like it was some night of the bimbo sisters or something...

She did know what it was like to be a horny seventeen year old girl with needs and a raging libido...

Rita saw that cum stain again, and sighed.

She just didn't want that to happen to Lincoln. Just imagine how traumatized the boy would be if he was preyed upon by his sister... or sisters...

Rita pumped her fist, striking a heroic pose.

Well, it wouldn't happen on her watch! She was going to raise her kids to be model citizens - not inbred Alabamans!

* * *

"Luna! Psssh, Luna!"

The fifteen year old rocker was pouring some cereal into a bowl when Leni started calling out her name.

"Hey, what's going on?" Luna replied.

Leni was crouched behind the trash can, peering over it and waving for Luna to come over.

"I gotta tell you something!"

Luna smiled bemusedly.

"Can I at least get my cereal first?"

"No! It's totes important! Hurry!"

Luna sighed, and brought her bowl of dry cereal with her.

Both sisters hunkered down behind the trash can, "hidden" from the rest of their family.

Lola walked by, grimaced at them.

"Eugh, I hope I don't become that uncivilized as a teenager."

"What? What's wrong with sitting in the trash?" Lana asked, offended by her sister's thoughtless remarks.

Lola huffed, then grabbed her twin's shoulders and shook her.

"Everything, Lana! Everything's wrong with it!"

"Right, so what's going on, Leni?" Luna pushed on, ignoring the twins' deathmatch that was starting up in the midst of the kitchen.

Leni took a breath and steadied herself.

"Ok, so... what I'm about to tell you is totes important and..."

Her eyes looked this way, then that way, then straight into Luna's eyes.

" _A secret..._ "

Luna nodded, leaning closer.

"You can count on me. Ain't nobody getting this secret from my lips."

"Ok, well, I think Lori has a boyfriend now."

Luna's eyes bugged out.

"Woah, really? Did you get a look at him? Do we know him?"

Leni nodded.

"Yes. Uh, yes, a, uh... _very good_ look at him..."

She was blushing, and Luna's eyes grew wider.

"No way, dude, you saw them shagging, didn't you?"

"N-n-no! I... but I did see them afterward. When I woke up, I saw them both. Naked..."

Luna did a low whistle, feeling her own self blush.

To see a naked man with your oldest sister must have been... weird...

"So, do you think they did the do?" Luna asked, feeling a bit shy but too curious to stop.

Leni nodded her head, a little too fast.

"Totes!"

Luna sat back and blinked.

"Wow. So, guess Lori was the first one of us to do it after all..."

Leni nodded her agreement.

"We know him, too. Uh, r-really well."

Luna's ears perked up.

"Oh, geez, can you show me at school? He goes to our school, right?"

Leni shook her head, "There's no need. He's right there."

Luna blinked, "Right there? Wha-"

Then, her eyes followed where Leni was pointing-

Until she was staring right at Lincoln's adorably boyish face.

* * *

It was Lincoln's turn to do the dishes before school, but Lori couldn't leave him alone. Besides, after last night she felt this… connection with her brother. Like they were so much closer than ever before. And as confusing as that feeling could be if she let herself think too much on it, it was also warming and comforting.

"Hey, Lincoln," she cooed, standing beside him and grabbing a plate.

They were at eye level because Lincoln was standing on a box crate; something that made Lori's stomach all tingly and warm.

How could her brother be so adorable?

She noticed his eyes drifted to her chest for a second before darting back to the dirty cup he was cleaning.

Both siblings blushed.

"H-hi, Lori, how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good~"

The young man didn't know why he felt so shy around his oldest sister now. He'd never felt this way before. He even remembered times when she helped bathe him and Lucy when he was a small boy…

And now he was thinking of Lori washing his naked body in the shower… pressing her naked titties against his back…

Lori was startled when Lincoln dropped the cup into the sink.

"Oh, are you ok!?"

Her hands were suddenly on his, flipping his hands over, searching for any cuts.

But Lincoln could only blush and nod his head; his body feeling warmer the longer she touched him.

Once she was satisfied that he was ok, Lori checked the cup.

"A tiny crack, but that's alright. It'll last until the next drop."

Lincoln leaned toward her, his ears following her every syllable.

Even her voice sounded more magical this morning!

Lori kept noticing that his eyes were spending more time on her body than on his chore, and it made her feel pretty great. Of course, she knew he'd still be interested in sexual things. And the interest was natural because he'd just had his first climax the night before.

The young woman blushed even harder.

She got to see Lincoln's first climax.

It was… special. Breathtaking? Yes, it was that, but… Wondrous? It was all of these, but much more. It was like, like…

It was magical. Like a spell had been cast over them, shielding them from the world in those precious moments when it was just them, just their feelings; just a sister helping her brother explore the dangerous, confusing, and exciting world of his own sexuality.

Much too soon, the dishes were clean. And now the two sadly had to part and get ready for school.

Lori's hands itched to touch him, to hug him.

Lincoln's eyes were roaming over his sister, especially around her chest.

The two locked eyes.

"Hey," Lori said, stepping closer. Her totes bumping into his box crate.

"Hi," Lincoln replied, reaching his hands out and resting them on Lori's hips.

Lori made this sound like she was purring, and she put her arms loosely around her brother's neck.

"We have to get ready, Lincoln," she reminded him; herself reluctant to break up their shared moment.

One of Lincoln's hands had slipped around to her lower back, rubbing her skin beneath her shirt, and occasionally dipping under her waistline and touching her panties' elastic band.

"Can we hug first?" he shyly asked.

Lori grinned, still blushing; her eyes looking vulnerable as her arms tightened around him, pulling him closer to her breasts.

"You just want to feel my boobs, don't you?"

Lincoln's face burst with color, and he looked down, sputtering and stammering and trying to find an excuse and-

"It's ok, I was only teasing you," Lori reassured him.

But they both knew his reaction gave a lot away, and both seemed to be ok with that.

Lori pulled Lincoln in, crushing his face between her breasts and resting her chin on his snowy white hair.

She held him there until he was gasping and tugging on his shirt; and with a giggle, she released him so he could catch his breath.

"I didn't mean for you to kill me!"

Lori leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Lincy," she batted her eyelashes at him, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Their hearts were speeding up, the air was getting stuffy, their bodies were tense. Lincoln barely understood what was happening, and Lori blissfully let herself flow with this.

Her brother needed her to guide him. It was innocent and pure. Whatever he needed, she'd be there to give to him.

Lincoln looked down, and then started groaning as Lori's hands moved down his back, caressing him in such a way that had him melting into her chest.

Lori giggled, "C'mon, tell me what I can do to help?"

She didn't mean to sound so pushy, but she was getting excited to help him. Was it wrong for her to enjoy altruism? Especially when it was aimed at her cute little brother?

Lincoln gulped, and his face burned, but he soldiered on with his request.

"M-maybe we could… do that thing again… tonight? After school?"

Lori's heart nearly stopped from the sudden burst of activity in her body as she processed his request.

She leaned her head down to his ear; still holding his face close to her chest.

"You want to see my tits again?"

She felt his hot cheeks as he nodded into her chest.

"Is that all?" she asked him with a husky whisper.

Lori felt his throat gulp, felt his intake of air rush along her shirt.

"M-maybe you could show me more?"

Lori laid her chin on his hair once more and hummed.

"More?"

She waited for Lincoln to explain what he meant, but then she felt his hand - that hand that was touching the edge of her panties. It moved lower. His fingers crept beneath her underwear until his palm was half covering her butt cheek.

He gave her a light squeeze.

"M-more," he repeated.

It took a ridiculous amount of strength to tear herself away from his embrace, to pull his hand out of her shorts.

"If you study hard and do well today-"

Lincoln's eyes were staring right at her face, as he listened to her every word.

"-then, we'll do more. Deal?"

She held her hand out, stretching her pinky forward.

Lincoln wasted no time in repeating the gesture, locking their pinkies together.

"Deal!"

Lori smiled and patted him on the bum, sending him off toward the stairs.

"Oh, Lincoln?" she called out before he slipping around the corner.

The young boy paused and looked at his sister.

Lori turned around and bent way over, not stopping until she was staring at him from between her ankles.

Lincoln nearly passed out. Her entire butt was on display for him. If only she wasn't wearing shorts…

"Don't disappoint me~" she cooed, running her hands up her legs.

The boy gulped, but nodded.

Lori laughed as she righted herself and started walking back to her room.

Unbeknownst to her, Lincoln would get the best grades he'd ever gotten in his life that very same day.

 


	5. Heart to Heart

**Author's Notes:**

So I wrote this and let it sit around for awhile, but here you guys go! It has a pretty silly part in it that made me laugh a lot. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Chapter 5: Heart to Heart

Lori was sitting in the cafeteria, mulling over how much weight she'd gain from eating the school pizza served that day.

She didn't notice how shifty-eyed Leni and Luna were being all day. But she did think it odd that Becky came over and asked how her boyfriend was doing. Or when Dana asked how hot her new beau was. Or when Carol teasingly asked if she could borrow her new stud for a selfie (after all, anything Lori could do, Carol could do better~)

Each time, she'd have to patiently explain there was no boyfriend, or any lovers for that matter. She was just as single then as she was the week before, and the week before that...

Eventually, by the time the last bell rang, Lori had grown a bit agitated. She had no idea why a dozen of her friends all asked her about some mysterious boy toy she'd found. Ugh!

But more curious than that... She couldn't figure out why Leni and Luna looked so bummed out as they rode together in the back seat of vanzilla.

It was a quick chore to gather her high school sisters, then swing over to the middle school to collect Lynn.

Their classes always let out earlier than elementary, so that gave them plenty of time to go home and unwind before Lori would have to go back and wrangle the second batch of Loud kids.

So, with a stretch and quick yawn, Lori scratched her back, grabbed her keys and phone, and trudged out the door to prove how responsible an older sister she could be.

Just as soon as that door shut, however, Leni and Luna looked at each other, then started tip toeing up the stairs. Once they reached the top, they broke out into a run for Lori's bedroom door-

But it was shut!

"Crap, this is totes not a good day!"

Leni was fretting with the keyed lock.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember the password?"

Luna tried encouraging her, but Leni simply couldn't! Lori changed the password all the time, and it got so confusing!

"Well, can you just pick the lock, Leni?"

"Noooo! I'll get zappy zapped again!"

The blonde frowned, pouting at her sister.

Luna sighed, "Well, dude, we have to try something. I mean, this should be as easy as 1-2-3!"

Leni gasped, "That's it!"

"One. Two. Three. Uh, hmm, oh! Four! Aaaaand, five!"

_Bing._

The door unlocked and opened for them.

Leni beamed, while Luna looked gobsmacked.

"It really was that easy...?"

"Totes! I forgot Lori put in a special code just in case I forgot the password!"

Her grin was a billion watts, even though Luna stared at her in disbelief.

Suddenly, Leni grabbed her by the arm and jerked her inside.

"Come on! We gotta hurry!"

Within seconds they were in Lori's underwear drawer.

"Oh, crap! Dude! She's already got condoms!"

"Condoms?"

Leni peered at the box Luna held up.

"What are those?"

Luna smiled, "Just what Lori needs, dude! This way she won't get pregnant!"

Leni hummed, her eyes darkening.

"So, if Lori uses these, then I won't get a cute niece to make dresses for?"

Luna's smile began dropping.

"Well, uh... yeah. That's how they work, dude."

Leni huffed, reaching for them.

"Well, then, they don't need these stupid things."

Luna swatted her hand away.

"Hey! Shouldn't Lori get a say in this? What if she wants to wait, dude?"

Leni glared at Luna, sticking her nose in the air.

"Lori wants to give me a beautiful niece to spoil!"

Luna wouldn't back down though. And the two were caught at a stalemate.

"Fine," Leni huffed, "But I'm going to make Lori some cute undies that are so sexy they'll forget about using these."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Agreed, then."

With their search done, the two started for the door.

Then, Leni paused when she saw a thumb tack on the desk.

"Leni? What are you doing with that tack?"

Leni hummed as she spun around.

"Leni?"

Leni darted for the dresser, cackling with laughter.

"LENI, NO!"

Leni pulled that box out and raised the tack in the air.

"I got you now, stupid condoms! Ha ha ha- Ooomph!"

Luna tackled her to the ground, sending the tack flying.

Leni growled at her, and Luna struggled to keep her down. She really underestimated how strong the blonde actually was.

Eventually, Leni calmed down, and the two sat up.

One happened to notice a bottle sitting in the drawer, that'd been shaken around and revealed in the assault.

"Birth control pills?" Leni read.

Luna quickly explained what they were for and how Lori would use them. And even though Leni didn't seem to like them, she reluctantly agreed to not make a fuss about it.

She did, however, make a mental note to replace them with fresh mints later.

Luna led the two back to the hallway.

"Well, now that that's done, we can start making a plan on how to help Lori realize she's madly in love with Lincoln. Personally, I think we should lure them both into the bathroom, lock them inside without any towels, and not let them escape until one of them is moaning. What do you think, Leni?"

Luna looked around.

"Leni?"

She turned to the bedroom and her eyes widened as she saw Leni holding the boxed condoms up in one hand whilst her other hand was holding a lighter beneath them.

"LENI!"

* * *

Once Lori returned home with the rest of her siblings, the young herd wasted no time before stampeding through the front door and doing whatever they wanted - except homework.

Lori rolled her eyes with a sigh. It looked like she'd have to remind them all to finish their work before going to bed once again.

She was jiggling her keys in her hand when some fingers touched her wrist.

She looked to the side and saw Lincoln standing beside her. She felt his hand slip around her wrist and hold onto her.

He was smiling; and between seeing his carefree contentment and feeling his warmth on her arm, her body began to flutter like a butterfly hopping from flower to flower.

"Would you like a massage?" Lincoln asked, his cheeks blushing.

Lori hummed, "Sure, that sounds pretty nice right now."

Lincoln laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"W-well, should we just head up to your room or-"

Lori smirked at him and pulled on his hand, leading him to the living room.

"Nuh uh, Lincoln. No sneak peeks. You can just rub my shoulders in here for awhile. That is, if you still want to..."

Her phrase sounded like a test to her own ears, but she had no idea why she was even being this way. It's not like Lincoln was a stereotypical teenage boy only after her body. Well, like, she literally was using her own body to help Lincoln explore his own sexuality, technically. But this was completely different! It was a mutual thing between them, which either could back away from. There was absolutely nothing unhealthy about it!

But then, why did she have this strange anxiety building in her chest every time she saw his eyes gliding over her figure?

Sure, she knew that... that was the point, but...

Why did she feel like she wanted more?

Lori shook her head to clear her silly thoughts from her mind.

_It's probably just my period creeping up on me._

The blonde teen sat down on the couch and crossed her legs, and sighed.

Lincoln was standing before her, wondering how he should do this.

He walked around the back of the couch and tried leaning over it, but the back was pressing into his ribs and made breathing uncomfortable. He slipped to the side and tried reaching around Lori's back, but the twist he had to make was too straining on his sides to keep up for very long.

"Uh, got any ideas?" he asked, scratching his head for how to best do this.

Lori closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yep, just slip in behind me, Linc."

"Behind you?"

Lori moved forward, setting her feet back on the ground to steady herself. There was barely any space between her butt and the back of the couch, but if they were lucky it'd be just big enough for her little brother to squeeze himself inside.

Lincoln got up onto the couch and looked at the tiny space where he was supposed to fit. He gulped. Then, putting his hands on Lori's shoulders he moved behind her and slid down the couch until he was wedged tight between Lori and the furniture.

Lori sighed as her brother fit in place just like a puzzle piece. She leaned back and nearly purred.

Lincoln groaned. He was effectively squished. Her heat was encasing him.

His hands started moving on her shoulders, making Lori sigh and melt into him. He moved his head to the side; his ear resting on her back and listening to her heartbeat.

After a few moments, Lori opened her eyes and looked around.

They were alone.

"Lincoln?" she asked, closing her eyes once again and leaning into his touch.

Lincoln hummed.

"If you could touch me anywhere right now, where would it be?"

She could feel his blush burning through her shirt.

His hands started to move away from her shoulders; probably to illustrate where he'd like to touch, but she stopped him.

"Ah ah, what if one of your little sisters saw us?"

His hands froze in their place on her arms.

"What I want you to do is tell me what you want to do to me."

Was this another test? Her mind was mixed up and confused, but Lincoln soon passed the "test" anyway. Instead of taking advantage of her, he moved his hands back to her shoulders. Instead of pushing for his own selfish way, he opened his lips and whispered his answer.

"I want to touch your titties."

Lori gulped. Just hearing that was enough to make a hot streak shoot down her spine.

"Is that all you want to touch?" she whispered back to him.

His lips moved on her shirt, speaking through the fabric.

"I wanna touch your butt, too."

Lori's face was getting hot and flushed. Her mind was swimming. Her brain was leading her to a place she couldn't understand or predict.

"So, just my tits and as- uh, butt?"

Why did she sound so solemn?

_Get a grip on yourself, Lori. You're sounding like a desperate teenage girl._

Lincoln shocked her completely when he replied.

"Not just those. More. I wanna touch... you."

Lori's entire body was on fire.

"M-me? You mean my, uh, kitty?"

Lincoln moved, his hands stopping their soothing motions.

"You're what?"

_Damn it, Lori! Think, think, think-_

"My coochie? You know, where girls pee from?"

"Oh," he replied, waiting a few moments to mull it over.

"Well, I meant you, as in, uh... um, all of you?"

Lori's brain short circuited.

He wanted to just touch her! That's why he was ok with just massaging her shoulders! He was touching the one thing he wanted to touch most!

_A girl..._

Lori mentally slapped herself.

_EUGH! There you go again, inserting these nonsensical thoughts that don't even matter. You're just helping your brother become a well-adjusted, mild-mannered young man, Lori. So what if he only wants to explore with you because you just happen to be a girl? Being heterosexual isn't a bad thing at all. But-_

But...

"H-hey, Lincoln?"

Oh god, was she really going to ask this question? It's so stupid- irrelevant! Literally unimportant whatsoever.

"Would you feel any different if you were touching one of your other sisters, or uh, just any other girl?"

Lincoln's hands were melting her shoulders into pudding, but she couldn't enjoy the attention with the added stress of these ridiculous questions swarming around her head.

"Like... like if you were Leni sitting here, instead of Lori?"

Lori gulped. Leave it to Lincoln to pick the prettiest competition she has...

"Y-yeah..."

Lincoln took an eternity to think it over. Lori was sure of it. Her heart had stopped numerous times and her body was going to go into shock any second now- oh god he just opened his lips-

"It would be different, Lori. A lot different."

She was just about to ask him to explain, but he beat her to the chase.

"Because Leni is Leni, and you are you."

"So, uh," Lori broke the silence, "Would you... _prefer..._ if it was Leni you were massaging right now?"

Lincoln finally realized there must be something wrong, but he knew his older sisters had weird mood swings every month for no explainable reason. Her body felt tense, even after the amount of attention he'd given to her shoulders. She sounded almost... vulnerable? He could hear it and feel it, in her voice and her muscles.

"No, I wouldn't. I love all my sisters, and even though it's a hard call... I think you're the prettiest."

Lori nearly died then and there.

"Y-you're just saying that so I'll let you touch my butt later..."

Lincoln actually laughed! He was laughing! The little brat! Couldn't he tell how serious this was!? The fact Lori couldn't even understand it was irrelevant! He should-

"Lori, I said it because it's the truth."

Oh God, her heart stopped, send help...

"You're beautiful."

Did he just kiss her back? H-he did! Ahh!

"You're mature and confident and I feel safe when you're around."

Lori was glad she was sitting down because she would have just fallen over. Damn her legs.

Whatever that anxiety was... those confusing thoughts and stressful worries... they were gone now.

And suddenly, Lori was feeling extremely loved, warm and content.

And horny. So very fucking horny.

"Lincoln?"

"Mhm?"

"Let's go to my room now."

"B-but what about my homework?"

"Screw your homework. We're going right now. No buts."

She grabbed his hand and started leading him up the stairs, while Lincoln followed all timid and excited and kinda scared.

Was it something he said?

 


End file.
